


I Can't Wait to See You

by brightasstars



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Books timeline, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Plans For The Future, Tumblr Prompt, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: "Alec, I have lived hundreds of lives, crossed more than four centuries, outlived friends and lovers, and finally had the chance to work for and witness to a world change I pursued with you by my side.""Magnus…," Alec tried again, his heart beating frantically. If he had to be honest it had never beaten so fast after the night of their first kiss.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774717
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65





	I Can't Wait to See You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based on an anon prompt.... "I can't wait to see you"... It's one of the possibile different endings that are still left open from the books... 

Magnus’ wards always welcomed him like waves crawling gently to the shore, carelessly dribbling onto his skin, pulsing against his slender figure.

The loft was awkwardly silent since the day their now grown-up kids had left their home. Rafe was at the Shadowhunters Academy and Max was off to the Spiral Labyrinth most of the time practicing interdimensional magic with Ragnor.

He had been away only for a couple of days, but all he wished to have at that moment was a hug from his husband. No matter how many years they had been together, seventeen that December, twelve of a wonderful marriage made of love, commitment, presence, joy, tenderness, hope, and faith in the future. Too bad that Magnus had sent him a message that morning telling him he had received an _urgent_ call from the Spiral Labyrinth that he couldn’t miss.

He turned to hang his bow and quiver on the left side of the door and that’s when he found the first note attached to the coat rack, “ _I can’t wait to see you…I missed you”_. He smiled as he discarded his leather jacket, picking the note in his hands, and moved toward the kitchen. Under the kettle, he found another note.

Alec was a man of habit, and Magnus knew that he would have gone first to the counter to make some coffee. The note was pretty much the same as the first one “ _I can’t wait to see you… these two days without you have been hell…_ ” He switched the button to turn it on and moved to the drawer to take the coffee and there was another message, “ _I can’t wait to see you … I can’t live without you_.”

Alec shook his head, shrugging. It felt nice, seeing it stated in letters. It was something they both didn’t need since their love was strong and certain, but it was something they both enjoyed and never forgot to do; keep telling each other how deep and true their feelings were, old but renewed each day the sun bathed the sky. He poured the piping hot water in the cup, headed toward the couch, and right there, on the biggest purple velvet cushion, he found another paper note, “ _I can’t wait to see you… I have a surprise for you…_ ”

He removed it and placed it in the pocket of his jeans where he had already stuffed the others. He leaned back and searched for the book he usually slid in the fissures between the pillows. The silky black bookmark Magnus had gifted him on that snowy anniversary night was starting to fray. Alec pushed on it to open the book and another paper welcomed him " _I can't wait to see you...promise me you'll let me talk and explain,"_ the last words so unsettling that Alec stood on his feet again and went to the door window.

He stared outside, trying to put the information together until he realized that it didn’t really matter, whatever Magnus had to tell him because he would have taken anything.

He removed his combat gear and strolled to the bathroom. He opened the shower-box, and his eyes fell instantly on the black eyeliner message written on the marble tiles, “ _I can’t wait to see you… and more…_ ”

As he relaxed under the warm water he couldn’t divert his eyes from the writing on the wall that didn’t melt and smiled, thinking about what that -- _more_ \-- could mean. 

His hair was still wet when he heard the familiar sound of a portal opening in the hall of the loft and saw Magnus stepping out from it, gracious and delicate as always, as stunning as the first day he stole Alec’s breath away, gently brushing his palms on his thighs, waving away some of the glitters that always dropped from his purple sparkling blazer.

Alec’s face opened up in a shining smile and he opened his arms, closing them around his husband, “Baby…, thank you for the notes, it was the best welcome ever. ”

Magnus hummed on his parted lips, before claiming them in a sweet, tender kiss. 

“Now, tell me…”

“What? Can’t I leave loving notes for my husband to welcome him home after a mission?”

Alec nodded knowingly as he arched his brows, “Your messages were quite allusive, Magnus. Also… how long have I been knowing you so far?”

Magnus sighed and shrugged. He took Alec’s hand in his and guided him to the couch. 

“Will you listen?”

“Don’t I always?”

Magnus looked at him, “Yes when it’s about something that bothers me or the kids or anyone you love, you do. Always. But…”

“But? What’s all this thing about?”

“Me…”

“Then why in the world do you look so worried and insecure? You know I would do anything for you, anything…,”

“...and you.”

“So it’s something about us?”

Magnus nodded silently. Alec didn’t miss the slight quiver of his lower lip as he turned his gaze toward the deep blue December sky. He flicked his fingers and an old leather book appeared between his hands.

Alec gasped. They had been searching for it for so long.

“Is this what I think it is?”, but Magnus didn’t answer nor looked back at him, “Magnus?”

He finally turned and answered in a whisper, “Yes, it is. Tessa called me as soon as she put her hands on it.”

“You should be happy, why aren’t you? This book is the source of all the immemorial warlock knowledge and wisdom, …”

“It is, Alec. That’s why I was desperately searching for it before it was too late.”

“Too late for what?”

“To make my choice.”

Alec’s face turned paler, “I didn’t know there was a choice at stake.”

Magnus' eyes became thinner, "I didn't know that too, until six, seven years ago when I became fully aware of how my feelings had changed in time."

Alec swallowed,"...and what has changed?"

Alec trusted Magnus with all his being, but he still couldn't prevent his voice from trembling in the end, and Magnus' noticed.

He looked at his husband, tenderly, and cradled his cheek in his palm, rejoicing in the feeling of his two days unshaved beard scraping the soft skin of his palm.

"That I am ready, that I want this with all that I am…," he exhaled, "I am ready to give up my immortality."

Alec kept staring at him, his blue eyes serious, his lips curled, as the air grew thick with emotions. Seconds stretched in the heavy silence, none of them moving. 

"Magnus…," Alec finally breathed out.

Magnus smiled, his fingers lightly brushing the sharp line of his jaw.

"Alec, I have lived hundreds of lives, crossed more than four centuries, outlived friends and lovers, and finally had the chance to work for and witness to a world change I pursued with you by my side."

"Magnus…," Alec tried again, his heart beating frantically. If he had to be honest it had never beaten so fast after the night of their first kiss.

"Listen, Alec, please, listen carefully. In all my life I have always been wondering around, restlessly searching for something I couldn't even fathom. Then my heart found a home many years ago, when I first met you, but I still needed time to settle, to adjust, to see where things were going. Not because I didn't trust you, us. It's my nature, you already know that. I have to let things sink into me. And now this has made roots down deep in my soul. I can call it the hell of a life, Alexander, and the perfect end for it, when the time finally comes, would be here, with you.'

Alec's blue eyes seemed two crystal gems as glassy as they were at that moment.

"You want to grow old with me?" he managed to say, fighting the knot in his throat.

"There's nothing I want more," Magnus answered, smiling softly at him. 

Alec leaned forward and rested his head on Magnus' heart, closing his arms around the warlock's waist. His breathing was shallow when he talked again, "Is it going to be alright?" 

Magnus smiled again, a wave of tenderness wrapping him as he saw Alec making space in his mind and his heart for another choice that was about to turn their life upside-down one more time. He kissed him on his black messy hair, "It's always me and you, Alec, it's always us. It's going to be amazing."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @brightasstars
> 
> If you're 18 join us on the [ The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)  
> 


End file.
